List of characters
Gandalf (Jim Meskimen/Rob Paulsen) * Lisa Simpsons (Ashley Johnson and Sarah Edmondson) * Ms Mimi (Demi Lovato replace of Larissa Murray, and Sarah Edmondson) * Steven Universe (Zach Callison) * Dexter (Candi Milo) * Lola Bunny (Rachel Ramras replace of Kristen Wiig until 2018) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Brian Drummond and Daniel Davies) * Rex (John Goodman replace of Jess Harnell, and Dave Pender) * Dee Dee (Kat Cressida replace of Demi Lovato) * Lorane (Demi Lovato) * Ruff (Brandon Jeffords/Dave Pender) * Harold (Kevin Hart) * George (Thomas Middle Ditch) * Thea Stilton (Sarah Edmondson) (Smurfette's vocal voice Demi Lovato) * Mom (Kath Soucie) * Dad (Jeff Bennett) * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) * Kiina (Marla Sokoloff) * EX (Laura Post and Demi Lovato) * Snoopy (Tomy Anselmo and Dan Russell) * Clank (David Kaye and Nat Faxon) * The Cat in the Hat (Martin Short) * Lee Lee (Kath Soucie) * Mee Mee (Kimberly Brooks) * Principal Figgins (Mikey Day) * Fergle O'Reilly (Mark Hamill/Spoon Man) * Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor) * Evac (Dustin James Leighton and Godfrey C. Danchimah) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Smurfette (Demi Lovato and Sarah Edmondson) * Abby Monster (Demi Lovato vocal voice) * Blossom (Amanda Leighton) * Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) * Polly (Kat Cressida) * Crash Bandicoot (Kevin Shinick and Jason Marsden) * Sardonyx (Alexia Khadime) * Anger (Lewis Black/Jason Sudeikis) * Numbur 3 (Lauren Tom/Amos Crawley) * Little Red Riding Hood (Sierra Florindo and T.J. McGibbon) * Koosalagoopagoop (Jeff Bennett) * Dave (Chris Renaud) * Branch (Rainn Wilson) * LOU (Marieve Herington/Amos Crawley) * Rainbow Fish (Demi Lovato) * Azmuth (Peter Cullen) * Lucky (Candi Milo) * Alvin (Ross Bagdasaria) * Po (Brian T Delaney/Jason Sudeikis) * The Elder (Les Hedger) * Twitchy (Croy Edward) * Bloo (Keith Ferguson) * Narrator Smurf (Tom Kane) * Jiminy the Cricket (Phil Snyder and Cary Elwes) * Dawn (Emily Bauer) * Beau (Pamela Adlon) * Francine (Jodie Resther) * Snappy (ladybug) (Bret Marnell/ Demi Lovato) * Police Richard (Jim Hanks) * Cat 22 (Lewis Black and Cary Elwes) * Sid (John Leguizamo) * Grinch (Bob Holt) * Aisling (Christen Mooney) * Heloise (Tabitha St. Germain) * Dragon (Adrian Truss and Alan Oppenheimer/Nat Faxon) * Starfire (Hynden Walch) * Jailbreak (Anna Faris) * Candi (Kath Soucie) * Sam the Lion (Roger Jackson) * Ripjaws (Lance Henriksen until Fred Tatasciore) * Mushu (Eddie Murphy and Godfrey C. Danchimah) * Eris (Bethany Brown and Jessica DiCicco) * Frog (Daryl Ekroth and Spoon Man/Nat Faxon) * Upkid (Lewis Black) * Flint Lockwood (Bill Hader) * Mikey (Grep Cipes) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey Delisle) * T.rex (David Devries/Daniel Davies) * Soyen Chen (Lauren Tom) * Alan (Bill Fagerbakke and Garry Chalk) * Baby Poof (Tara Strong) * Lorax (Danny Devito/Jim Hanks/Nat Faxon) * Otto (Pamela Adlon) * Hercules (Tate Donovan) * Clarance (Skyler Page/Dave Pender) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Seth Green) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Matthew Lillard) * Kuzco (David Spade) * Minnie (Russi Taylor) * X-5 (Bruce Hunter) * Mr Pteranodon (Colin Murdock) * XLR8 (William "Billy" Costello/Daniel Davies) * Snappy Bug (Bret Marnell) * Mr Ping (Danny Cook) * Uncle Grandpa (Peter BrownGardt) * Kal-El (Channing Tatum) * Samson (Jasper Klein) * Jenny Wakeman (Janice Kawaye) * Pegasus (Frank Welker) who was created by Zeus using clouds as a gift for his newborn son, Hercules. Category:List Category:Females Category:Males